1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a television apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as the image display apparatus, an apparatus using an electron emitting element has been well known.
For example, a structure using sprint type electron emitting element having a cone shaped electrode and a gate electrode in the vicinity thereof, a structure using a surface conduction type emitting element as an electron emitting element, a structure using carbon nano tube as an electron emitting element and the like have been well known.
As an example of the image display apparatus using the electron emitting element, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-250840, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-250839 can be mentioned.
Meanwhile, a plasma display has been known as well as an image display apparatus which uses an electron emitting element and a light emitter disposed with a space from the electron emitting element, making the light emitter emit light by irradiating the light emitter with electrons emitted from the electron emitting element. The configuration of the plasma display is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-24629.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-29697 has disclosed that the trajectory of an electron emitted from a cold cathode element due to charging of its spacer is curved in a direction approaching the spacer, that distortion of an image may occur due to collision of the electron with a position different from a normal position on a fluophor and that the luminance of an image in the vicinity of the spacer may drop due to collision of an electron emitted from the element with the spacer. Additionally, a configuration for reducing unevenness of luminance in terms of visual sense by correcting the light volume of a bright spot in a structure in which the interval between the bright spots is unequal has been also disclosed.